


Confessions of a Drunk

by fightableomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Extortion, Humanstuck, Omorashi, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Cronus gets drunk and visits Porrim, a bad idea.
Kudos: 8





	Confessions of a Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not proofreading any of these

Friday nights were great, they promise a weekend of sleeping and social events, and parties on throughout the night for almost everyone. Porrim, however, was not part of the everyone. Though the parties worked in her favour still. It meant less people being loud outside her apartment, making the ideal scenario for reading. 

That is, until someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was Kankri, she walked over to the door of the apartment and opened it, only to reveal a very drunk Cronus. It was clear he was drunk by the look in his eyes and how much he was swaying as he stood in the doorway with a confident smirk etched on his face. 

“Heeeeeey, Porrim, baby guuurl.” He rested his forearm on the doorframe in an attempt to steady himself disguised as flirting, “I know you’re home alone, and I thought you might need some company. Let’s say you and I keep each other company with our naked bodies.” He leaned in closer, allowing her to smell the cheap whiskey in his breath. 

She leaned back from him, “You’re too drunk for me to say yes, even if I wanted to. Which I don’t. If you’re so up for sex, why don’t you call one of your numerous bitches that you keep bragging about. Or at least one of your friends so they can come pick your drunk ass up.”

That brought tears to his eyes and he began to sniffle. “I don’t have any bitches or friends! They all know that I’m just a big nerd. God, Porrim, all I want to do is get laid.”

He was. Crying? She took her phone out and started to film him. It wasn’t that she was mean, but he had a problem bullying Kankri and would not stop no matter what. Maybe this would help, “Cronus, how many bitches do you have?”

“NONE! Porrim, I tol you, i have none bitches.”

“Mmhmmmm, so does that mean you’re a virgin if you’ve never had bitches and your biggest goal in life is to get laid?”

“YEsssss!” A heavy sob wracked his body, as a sudden wet spot grew across his crotch. 

Porrim snickered at the growing spot, finding it funny the other was too drunk to notice. “Hey, Cro. What’s going on with your pants.”

He looked down, “I-i’m peeing them?!” It obviously came as a surprise to him. He just started crying harder at the realization as he looked to her with confusion and concern in his eyes. “I didn know, I por-” He couldn’t finish his sentence, just choking on sobs by then. He sunk to is knees and sat in his own puddle of pee, burying his face in his hands. 

She stopped the recording there and crouched to look him in the eye. “Hey, I know, it was an accident, you’re drunk.” She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “How about you come in and take a shower? I’ll wash your clothes and you can eat something, maybe sleep over.”

He looked up at her with hope in his eyes. 

“Not like that!” She resisted the urge to hit him. “You can sleep on the couch.”

He nodded and followed her into the apartment. 

Three hours later his clothes were cleaned and he was showered and fed. 

Porrim cleared her throat to catch his attention, “You can sleep on the couch, but you’re going to have to wear a diaper,” That phrase drew his attention to the fluffy mostly pink garment in her hand. “I don’t want you peeing on my couch.”

He was still mostly drunk and blinked blearily at her. “Why do you have that?”

She shrugged, “My sister’s friend wets the bed and sometimes leaves diapers over here.” She quickly lied, not about tell him Kankri’s secret. She threw it at him. “You can put it on or you can leave.”

He unfolded it and looked at her in confusion. “Help?”

She sighed and put it on him before leading him to the couch by his hand. He really didn’t seem to care, not with being really drunk and probably tired at this point.

Within minutes, he was fast asleep. Smirking, she took out her phone and took a couple pictures.

With that, she went to bed herself, falling into a light sleep. 

The next morning, he was gone and there was a wet diapers smashed into the bathroom garbage. 

It was three days before she saw Cronus again. Kankri had come over, crying because he had been shoved into a trash can by none other than the Ampora. Naturally, she posted the video, because that’s how blackmail worked. 

He knocked on the door and looked at her with teary eyes, “Por, god I don’t know what to do,” he whimpered as soon as she stuck her head out from behind the door. 

She opened the door wider and leaned on the door frame, “Oh? What happened?”

“I don’t knoooow! I got fired and none of my so called friends will talk to me! An my brother and dad called me to tell me I was a disgrace and disgusting and I don’t know what happened! Everything sucks.”

So he didn’t remember that night, “And why did you come to me?”

He shrugged, obviously barely holding it together. “You’re the nicest person in my life.”

She nodded slowly, “And what do you want me to do?”

He didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he opened his arms for a hug. 

Porrim shook her head. “No. But here, I’ll tell you what’s happening.” She took out her phone and brought up the video, letting him watch it before explaining. By the end of the video he was bright red and shaking. 

“Porrim, why?” he inhaled shakily, feeling utterly betrayed. “I’m never going to have friends an never going to get a job!”

“You keep beating up Kankri. Nothing I said or did would stop that, so I got blackmail.” She put her phone away. “And don’t you dare think that you can go ahead and beat him up again. I have more pictures of you.”

Memories flooded back from the drunken morning where he woke up in a soaked diaper in Porrim’s apartment. His eyes widened, “N-no! That’s worse!”

She nodded. “So be a good little boy, why don’t you,” She pat his cheek and closed the door, leaving Cronus to cry in the hall.


End file.
